Los Elegidos y Sus angeles
by Dark-Anna-Sujimotto2
Summary: Bueno este fic esta en DarkAnnaSujimotto pero esa cuenta da problems asi q tuve q hacerme otra asi q bueno este fic trata de...Por q no entran lo leen y me dejan un review si le gustan y si no tambien gracias. Lo se soy mala para los sumary
1. Default Chapter

El Adiós

Ejem, ejem antes de empezar el fic quiero decirles q "" Son los pensamientos de los personajes, () mis interrupciones y a ver %%% cambio de escena.

Habian pasado 2 años desde el torneo de shamanes y todos tenían una vida "común"

Yoh a pesar de todo seguía entrenando, si amigos televidentes aunque no lo crean Yoh Asakura sigue entrenado, la razón: Su prometida Anna Kyouyama lo obligaba, mientras q Los demás también tenían una vida común, Len Tao vivía en la Pensión Asakura junto con su hermana y espíritus claro esta, HoroHoro también vivía en la Pensión junto a su hermana Pilika y Koloro su espíritu, también Vivian Fausto y su esposa Eliza, también Chocolove, Vivian todos menos Lyserg Diethel Y Manta Oyamada. Ya se imaginaran la Pensión era un desastre. Y en uno de esos desastres pasa alguna q otra cosa extraña y asi empieza la historia (que ya empezo).

Anna: Yoh Asakura a levantarse.

Yoh: Mmm...Tan temprano a penas son las 5:00AM Annita --"

Anna: Me estas contestando??

Yoh: No, no claro q no Annita ya me levanto.

Anna: Más te vale. (Que conste Anna estaba frente a la puerta de Yoh)

¿?: Mmm es q nadie en esta casa puede dormir??Dijo un chico de cabellos peliazules

¿?: Hay perdonen el bullicio despertó al la Cenicienta.

¿?: Ya cállense ustedes dos déjenme dormir, hermano aun nose q te pasa por querer dormir en mi habitación.

¿?: Pilika, y si ese pervertido cabeza de tiburón te quiere hacer algo??

Cabeza de Tiburón: Quien crees q soy??Un pervertido sexual???

HoroHoro: Mira, no es q no sepa q es lo q pasa, ni ustedes mismos saben lo q les pasa pero no dejare q le pongas un dedo encima a mi hermana entendido Len??

Len: Mira nose q quieres decir pero no me molestes HotoHoto quieres??

HoroHoro: A quien le dices HotoHoto cabeza de tiburón??

Pilika: Ya cállense q van a despertar a los demás q esta durmiendo y hermano vete a tu habitación o me voy yo.

Len/Horo: Ya nos callamos.

Len: Mejor durmamos los q nos queda son las 5:05am.

HoroHoro: Por primera vez el tiburoncillo tiene razón.

Len: Mejor me callo.

Pilika: Buenas Noches. Y asi estos 3 se durmieron.

Mientras Yoh se preparaba para entrenar.....

Yoh: "Bueno por q rayos sigo entrenando el torneo acabo, ya no hay peligro por q??"

Anna: "Yoh, lamento tener q despertarte para entrenar pero es por tu bien para q seas fuerte"

Yoh: "Bueno mejor bajo a entrenar o Anna vendrá con sus demonios a sacarme de la habitación jijiji"

Anna: "Por q tarda tanto Yoh en bajar??" (Anna ya esta en la cocina)

Yoh: Ya estoy aquí, y ya me voy hasta más tarde Annita.

Anna: Mas te vale q hagas bien el entrenamiento o te juro q no comes, ni cenas, ni nada.

Yoh: T-T Si Annita como digas. Y dicho esto se fue, justo cuando Yoh salio una sombra apareció en frente de la casa, Anna siente una presencia extraña y asoma la cabeza por la ventana, Len, Horo, Fausto y Chocolove se levantan de pronto y dicen: Y esa presencia?? Y dicho esto bajan hasta la cocina. Pero cuando todos ven para afuera ya no hay nada la sombra desapareció tan pronto como apareció a la salida de Yoh.

HoroHoro: Eso es extraño.

Len: Tienes razón por primera vez cabeza de puerco espin.

Fausto: Pero de quien o de que era esa presencia tan poderosa??Ningún espíritu q hemos visto tiene ese gran poder.

Anna: Bueno, todo seguirá su curso pero por q mejor no se van a cambiar de ropa??

Horo/Len: OO Mejor nos cambiamos.

Fausto: Yo me regreso con mi querida Eliza.

Chocolove: Y yo me quedare haciéndole compañía a esta Banana parlante.

Anna: Ni soñando chango bananero.

Chocolove: Mono chango pero no de tu circo jajaja.

Len/Anna: Ya cállate. Y le encestan una cuchillada en la nariz y un ataque de Goñi.

Chocolove: Pero si mis chistes son buenísimos.

Horo: Te compadezco Chocolove vamos a cambiarnos.

Y dicho esto los 4 hombres bueno los 3 adolescentes y el hombre se fueron a hacer sus cosas.

Anna: Yoh murmuro por lo bajo.

Mientras con Yoh.....

Yoh: Que quieres ahora??

¿?: Como supiste que estaba aquí??

Yoh: Jijiji simple, Anna nunca se queda en la ventana y tu presencia no es muy débil q digamos.

¿?: Tienes razón pero Yoh tenemos que..

Yoh Serio: Lose, lose no te preocupes todo estará bien.

¿?: Yoh.

Yoh: Miguel Angel ya te dije q todo a su tiempo verdad??

Miguel Angel: Como digas Yoh volveré pronto.

Yoh: Eso lo se jijiji. Y diciendo esto siguió con su rutina de siempre como si la conversación de Miguel Angel nunca se hubiera producido.

En la Pensión todos hacían lo quehaceres pero solo de hablaba de la presencia de esa mañana.

Pilika: Pero solo por eso, no fue su imaginación??

Horo: Pilika mi imaginación no me jugaría esas bromas ademas no ven q Len, Chocolove, Fausto y Anna sintieron esa prencencia??

Len: Tu hermano tiene razón, nunca mentiría acerca de una fuerza asi, supera los poderes de este mundo y del otro.

Fausto: Len y HoroHoro Tienen razón.

Anna: Ya cállense y espero q la comida este a las 12:00 en punto o sufran las consecuencias.

Todos: --"Si Anna como digas. Y asi pasó el dia hasta las 12:00am.

Anna: Vaya veo q la comida si estuvo a tiempo hoy.

Todos: --"

Anna: Oigan donde esta Yoh??

Tamao: Señorita Anna pensamos que el Joven Yoh ya habia llegado.

Anna: No la presencia de Yoh no ha estado en la casa desde esta mañana.

Len: Bueno ahora si, esto esta raro Yoh nunca se pierde la hora de la comida.

Horo: Tienes razón.

Jun: Señorita Anna no lo mando a hacer algún recado??

Anna: No, mejor lo vamos a buscar.

¿?: Yo siendo tu no lo haría Yoh esta ocupado arreglando unos asuntos. Dijo un tipo vestido al estilo Hao. Solo que sus ropas le cubrían parte de la cara solo se veían sus ojos q eran verdes azulados muy intensos en adelante.

Anna: Que asuntos? Quien eres? Donde esta Yoh??

¿?: No molestes Humana.

Len: No te atrevas a tocar a Doña Anna.

Ryu: Ni se atreva a tocarle un pelo señor desconocido.

¿?: No molesten basuras.

¿?: ALTO.

Todos menos el Señor Desconocido: SILVER.

Silver: Ya basta Miguel Angel.

Miguel Angel: Silver tienes q alejarlo de ellos y lo sabes bien.

Silver: Que tu seas su angel no quiere decir q tomes decisiones por el ¿entendido?.

Miguel Angel: Esta bien pero cuando el pierda el control no me hago responsable de sus actos.

Silver: Vamos sabemos que el no perderá el control asi por asi.

Miguel Angel: Digas lo que digas, no me fió el es muy especial.

Silver: Y ella también lo es y cada uno de ellos también lo es Miguel Angel. Dijo señalando a los chicos.

Miguel Angel: Bueno tienes razón pero olvídalo.

Silver: Te presento a Anna la prometida de tu protegido.

Miguel angel: Con que ella es mi prometida.

Todos menos Silver: Que? O.O!

Silver: Bueno si tal vez pero ella es la prometida de Yoh no tuya.

Miguel Angel: Como digas.

Silver: Por q no te quitas esas ropas y te muestras verdaderamente??

Miguel Angel: Por que Yoh no me ha autorizado hacer eso.

¿?: Quien me llama??

Todos: YOH.

Yoh: Si soy yo q pasa?? O.O?

Silver: Ho..Hola Yoh.

Yoh: Hola Silver q sorpresa verte aquí, Hola Annita, Hola Chicos, Hola Miguel Angel.......Miguel.....MIGUEL ANGEL QUE TE DIJE ESTA MAÑANA??

Miguel Angel: Lo siento Yoh --

Yoh: Ahora estoy muerto de verdad.

¿?: Amo Yoh.

Yoh: Amidamaru q pasa??

Amidamaru: Amo recuerda lo que le dijo Miguel Angel acerca de los otros angeles??

Yoh: Si.

Amidamaru: YA VIENEN PARA ACA.

Yoh: NO.

Amidamaru: Si

Yoh: Miguel Angel es cierto?

Miguel Angel: Si.

Yoh: No es justo.

Anna: =( Que esta pasando Yoh Asakura??

Yoh: u.u! Lo que pasa Annita es que... BUMM TIEMBLA LA TIERRA

Yoh: Ya están aquí.

Miguel Angel: Yoh vamos.

Silver: No, no a donde lo llevas?

Miguel Angel: A la batalla.

Todos menos Yoh, Miguel Angel y Silver: QUE BATALLA EXPLIQUENSE.

Miguel Angel: Silver no tenemos tiempo, explícales tú. Yoh despídete es la ultima vez q los veras.

Yoh: Mi....Miguel Angel no me hagas esto.

Miguel Angel: Es por el bien de todos. Y de la nada salen dos seres mas una chica y un chico vestidos de la misma manera que Miguel Angel solo que la chica vestía de Blanco y el otro de Negro.

Yoh: Angel negro, angel blanco no permitan esto. Dijo molesto Yoh.

Angel Negro: Lo sentimos Yoh despídete de ellos.

Angel Blanco: Lo sentimos de verdad pero recuerda q es para protegerlos a ellos mismo y a sus vidas.

Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos: NO

BUMM, BUMM TIEMBLA MAS FUERTE LA TIERRA.

Miguel Angel: Tenemos que irnos ya están más cerca.

Len: Sean quienes sean no dejaremos que se lleven a Yoh.

HoroHoro: Lo mismo digo.

Y de la nada...

¿?: Nosotros tampoco dejaremos que se lo lleven sean cual sea la razón.

Ryu: - Lyserg!!!!!!!!!

Lyserg: Hola Ryu.

Tamao: Joven Manta!!

Manta: Hola chicos.

BUMM, BUMM, BUMM SE HABREN GRIETAS.

Angel Negro: Yoh rápido.

Angel Blanco: Yoh decide sus vidas y la de los demás humanos o la tuya?

Yoh: Ya acepto me voy con ustedes solo déjenme despedirme si.

Todos menos Miguel Angel, Angel Blanco y Negro: O.O YOH NO HAGAS ESTO.

Yoh: Jijiji nos veremos chicos y les da un saludo a casi todos solo faltan Anna y Silver.

Anna: Por que te vas? Volverás algún dia Yoh??

Yoh: No lo se pero recuerda que siempre te quiero y te querré siempre. Fue donde Silver q todavía estaba en shock.

Silver recuperado: Yoh por q lo haces??

Yoh: Sabes por q lo hago, y abrazo a su primo lejano y le dijo al oído cuídala por mi ¿si?

Silver: Si Yoh lo haré.

Anna: Yoh

Yoh: Adiós Annita y la vuelve a abrazar y le dice al oído te am....YOH YA NO HAY TIEMPO Dijo Miguel angel y lo jala por su camiseta.

Yoh: De espaldas Silver promete q los cuidaras a todos.

Silver: LO PROMETO YOH Y dicho esto Yoh les dedica a todos quizás su ultima sonrisa y desaparece con una luz segadora que hace q todos se cubran los ojos con Angel Negro, Blanco y Miguel Angel. Adiós chicos se oía el eco del adiós de Yoh.

Despues la tierra dejo de temblar Y.......

Tamao: Joven Manta!!

que s elo lleven sean cual sea la razon.

rlos a ellos mismo y a sus vidas.

que la chica vestia de BlaAnna se sentó en el piso con la cabeza gacha para que no la vieran llorar, Len se fue de ahí, HoroHoro tenía los ojos Full de lágrimas, Manta estaba en estado de Shock, Chocolove lloraba a todo pulmón, Fausto solo se mantuvo serio y se fue a su clínica q estaba en la casa, Pilika, Tamao y Jun solo se abrazaban y lloraban tristes Lyserg, lloraba tranquilamente para no gritar, Ryu solo estaba tirado en el piso dándole con un puño al suelo y diciendo, por que Don Yoh, por que?? Y Silver solo estaba en silencio.

Anna mas calmada: Silver explícanos que demonios fue lo que sucedió Pero...El piso empieza a temblar y se oye una voz sepulcral q dice: ¿Dónde esta Yoh Asakura? No siento su presencia. El piso tiembla

Silver: El...El nisiquiera esa en este mundo.

Voz: ¿Cómo?

Voz2: El tiene razón la energía de Asakura ha desaparecido de este mundo.

Voz: El volverá lo se para ese entonces estaremos listo y dicho esto las 2 voces dejan de oírse y el piso deja de temblar.

Chocolove: Oigan yo dejare de juntarme con el Yoh y Compañía...Cada vez q nos juntamos siempre pasa algo, primero Hao ahora estos tipos raros.

HoroHoro: Sabes moreno yo estoy empezando a pensar lo mismo.

Pilika: Insensibles.

Chocolove/HoroHoro: Nosotros ¿Por qué?

Anna: Cállense Silver explícanos q esta pasando aquí ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que buscaban a Yoh, y quien es ese tal Miguel Angel y el Angel Blanco y Negro.

Silver: Bueno mejor se sientan por q esta historia es larga. Todos se sientan.

Silver: Nuestra historia comienza cuando....

Continuara................................

Bueno aquí vengo yo con otro fic loco es mi segundo fic y eso todavía trabajo en mi primer fic pero es que me vino la inspiración y tuve que hacer este, bueno por fa dejen reviews sino, no sigo saben.

Se despide de ustedes DarkAnnaSujimotto.

El Humano, Nace, El Humano, Crece,

El Humano, Envejece, El Humano Muere,

Y Despues De Tanto Batallar, El Humano Cree Que

La Muerte Es Lo Más Hermoso En El Mundo.


	2. Sus Angeles Guardianes

Sus Angeles Guardianes.

Bueno gracias a Miroku-san por leer mi fic te digo q este chapter esta dedicado a ti.

Aaahhh los cambios de escena es ###

En el capitulo anterior......

Anna: Silver explicanos quienes son esas 2 voces, el angel blanco, negro y Miguel Angel?? Y a donde se llevaron a Yoh?

Silver: Siéntense esta historia es larga. Todos se sientan.

Silver: Bueno nuestra historia comienza cuando...........

Actualidad.........

Silver: Nuestra historia comienza cuando Yoh y Hao nacieron, como todos sabrán el espíritu del fuego se llevo a Hao, quedando solo Yoh, desde su nacimiento empezo todo, Yoh al quedar solo, sin su otra mitad era muy vulnerable, demasiado débil, por eso el en vez de tener 1 Angel Guardián tiene 3.

Todos: Tres angeles guardianes??

Silver: Si, pero déjenme terminar.

Todos: Ok.

Silver: Como iba diciendo Yoh tiene tres angeles en vez de uno, Yoh al nacer tuvo como Angel principal a Miguel Angel, pero Miguel Angel no era demasiada protección, para el hermano gemelo de Hao Asakura asi q decidieron osea el Señor Yomehi y la Señora Kino con Mikihjisa q el tenia q ganarse dos angeles mas, asi que Yoh desde que nació a tenido q luchar por lo que quiere, por todo, cuando Yoh fue creciendo Miguel Angel no podía protegerlo, dado q los poderes de Yoh aumentaban según su edad, Yoh a la edad de 4 años si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad hubiese podido ser un gran asesino, claro pero la vida no fue tan mala con el, dado q Yoh es muy bueno con la espada Miguel Angel hizo q usara esa habilidad solo para lo necesario.

Len: Lo necesario??

Silver: Solo para protegerse.

Len: Aaah Ok.

Silver: Como iba diciendo Yomehi le aumentaba el entrenamiento a Yoh y sin que Yoh lo notara, Mientras mas aumentaba su poder, un angel ganaba, pero primero antes de tenerlo a su lado, tenia q controlar ese poder tan destructivo, y q los otros niños lo llamaran el Hijo de Diablo no ayudaba mucho pero para alivio de Miguel Angel Yoh solo se tomaba las cosas a la ligera todo con una sonrisa, todo, Yoh supero todas las expectativas de los cielos controlando un poder q solo profanaba muerte, le regalaron a su Angel Blanco, Despues cuando vino a Tokyo y se hizo amigo de Manta su poder creció pero el lo controlo, admirablemente, en los entrenamientos de Anna, el los controlaba mas sin saberlo, despues se acercaba el torneo y Miguel Angel y Angel Blanco imaginaban lo peor, toda persona tiene dos partes la buena y la mala, al igual que dos angeles, uno bueno y uno malo, pero como notaran el angel malo nunca estuvo con Miguel Angel y angel blanco nunca estuvo cerca para decirle, que hiciera lo incorrecto, y a eso temía Miguel Angel a su hermano Gemelo.

Horo: Espera, estas diciendo q ese Miguel Angel tiene un hermano gemelo y q todavía no ha aparecido??

Chocolove: Si, mientras mas lo pienso mas razón tengo, tengo q alejarme de Yoh y Compañía...Estos tipos traen peligros, dios por q no hice caso a las señales q me diste cuando me dijiste q no me uniera a estos locos??

Len/Horo: Eso es para q te calles moreno. Le puncharon la nariz Y le jalaron los googles o lentes q tiene en el Afro.

Anna: Cállense todos menos Silver déjenlo terminar. Dijo fríamente.

Silver: Bueno el hermano gemelo de Miguel Angel si ha aparecido es el Angel negro q vieron esta tarde. Y bueno verán con el torneo de shamanes Miguel Angel se ponía mas tenso dado q su hermano no aparecía y el temía q posesionara a Yoh en medio de una batalla y desencadenara todo sus poderes, pero en el torneo Miguel Angel fue a los cielos y pregunto a todos por su hermano hasta q Radamanthys un angel protector q protege a los angeles mas pequeños le dijo q su hermano todavía estaba entre el cielo, la tierra y el infierno por q Yoh aun no sentía odio hacia nada, Miguel Angel se resigno a tratar de encontrar a su hermano entre los 3 mundos, y volvió junto a Angel Blanco y al lado de Yoh pero el dia q Hao apareció...Todo cambio Yoh se sentía molesto, muy molesto pero no decía nada, hasta el torneo de shamanes, en su batalla final fue cuando por fin se pudo liberar a Angel Negro, quien también aporto en derrotar a Hao, sin que nadie lo supiera a excepción de Miguel Angel y Angel Blanco, cuando Angel Negro apareció, Miguel Angel entendió el por que Yoh, a veces sin que ustedes lo notaran, cambiaba su rostro alegre a uno frio y calculador, pero despues del final del torneo todo bueno casi todo volvió a la normalidad...

Anna: Que quieres decir Silver??

Silver: Lo que quiero decir es q Angel Negro pertenece al infierno y el al ser desatado de sus ataduras, Ginosaka demonio q tiene poder sobre todos los dominios del infierno en nombre de Diablo, junto con su hermano Gasanak, se enteraron y tenían q mantener en equilibrio los 3 mundos osea el Cielo, Tierra y el Infierno por que sino los mundos se iban a entrelazar y se decidieron venir a buscar al protector de los Mundos pero ellos no saben q hay mas protectores asi q hasta ese entonces los 3 mundos estarán a salvo, pero como decía Miguel Angel al enterarse de esto de q Ginosaka y Gasanak vendrían a este mundo solo por Yoh, presiono a Yoh a que se fuera de este mundo por la protección de sus seres queridos, por el Cielo, Tierra y el mismo Infierno tenia q entregar su vida a Dios para salvarlos a todos ustedes, a todos ellos, a todos nosotros, por eso Yoh vivía la vida con una risa y tal vez como si fuera su ultimo dia de vida, pero en fin cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestros angeles asi que esperen los suyos por q como dije existen mas protectores de los mundos y ademas Anna tu eres la prometida de Yoh sea donde sea q estés o el este.

Anna: Eso lo se, no tienes q decírmelo.

Chocolove: Oye greñudo y tu como sabes todo eso??

Silver: A quien llamas greñudo???Dijo golpeándolo con su poderosa rodilla y utilizando las alas de águila. (Creo q es un águila si no es asi discúlpenme aunque toy segura q es Águila).

Chocolove: -# Bueno, mapache como sabes todo eso??

Silver: ¬¬ A quien llamas mapache??

Horo: Pero si eres mapache Silver.

Silver: ¬¬Soy APACHE NO MAPACHE IDIOTAS. Y les pego a Horo y a Afro Thunder digo a Chocolove. Dejándolos ## a los dos.

Anna: Eso les pasa por bromear con Silver.

Pilika: Eso es verdad hermano como te burlas de Silver si tu nombre cambiando la R por la T es Hoto Hoto??

HoroHoto: -- Hermanita Yoh se encargo de hacerme sufrir con lo mismo no empieces tu ¿quieres??

Pilika: Me lo pensare pero mientras vamos a ver q hacemos de nuevo la comida por q esos demonios la destruyeron.

Todos menos Silver y Anna: Es Cierto T-T. Y se van a cooperar con la bueno comida/cena. (Como vuela el tiempo para esta gente).

Anna y Silver ya solos.

Silver: No te preocupes Anna el estará bien.

Anna: Lo se, solo que...No pudo terminar por q una lagrima cayo de sus ojos.

Silver: O.O Eeehh Anna no llores Yoh volverá o al menos eso dijeron los Demonios.

Anna: Si es asi ¿Cuándo sera eso? Pero ¿y si los Demonios se equivocan y el no vuelve mas y se queda donde sea q esta??

Silver: Anna, yo se que el volverá acaso ¿no confías lo suficiente en Yoh?

Anna: Claro que confió en el.

Silver: Pues confía en mí como si fuera Yoh.

Anna: Esta bien, pero antes dime ¿como sabes todo eso de los angeles??

Silver: Yo también tengo a mi Angel q se comunica con los Grandes Espíritus ¿sabes? Pero se quedo en la Aldea Apache, cuidándola junto con los demás Oficiales.

Anna: Esta bien eso me queda claro, aunque todavía estoy confusa por todo pero, como decía Yoh todo se solucionara ¿no?

Silver: Asi es, bueno Anna me tengo q ir, tengo q ayudar en la Aldea y ademas q la Señora Goldva me puede despedir bueno adiós.

Anna: Espera me dijiste q te tratara como Yoh, bueno has 500 flexiones.

Silver: Que confiaras, no que me trataras como a Yoh pero, Anna ese no es Yoh el q esta detrás de ti??

Anna: QUE?? Y se voltea pero..Silver hay no hay nada.

Silver bien lejos: Nos veremos. Y dicho esto uso las Alas q tiene y se fue volando.

Anna: Otra vez me engaño, pero para la próxima no saldrá tan airoso.

Todos: Anna la cena o comida ya esta lista,

Anna: Ya voy.

¿?: Asi es Annita vive la vida, por mí. Susurro alguien al oído de Anna.

Anna: Quien esta...Pero al voltear no vio nada. "Esa voz se parecia a la de Yoh" Pensó.

¿?: Recuerda q te quiero mucho, y aunque sea como espíritu estaré contigo hasta el dia q vuelva.

Anna: Lo se Yoh, pero hasta entonces quédate en esencia, a mi lado, hasta que vuelvas. Murmuro por lo bajito.

¿?: Adiós Annita.

Anna: Adiós Yoh Murmuro bajito.

Todos: ANNA VEN A COMER O A CENAR COMO QUIERAS.

Anna: Ya voy q exasperados. Y se fue al comedor.

¿?: Recuerda q te amo y q esto lo hice por protegerte.

¿?2: Yoh, tenemos que irnos.

Yoh: Lo se Adiós, chicos.

Y lo q quedaba de su esencia desapareció junto a la otra esencia.

Todos: YOH.

Anna: Solo vino a despedirse.

Todos menos Anna: YOH YA SE FUE PARA SIEMPRE?

Anna: No, esto solo es el comienzo de la batalla.

Yoh en no se sabe donde: Lo comprendió q inteligente es mi Annita.

¿?: Ya este es el final, Yoh, tenemos q irnos al cielo.

Yoh: Si, todo estará bien.

En otro lugar cerca de donde estaba Yoh, Hay un ser con Alas negras, y vestiduras blancas, ojos azules cielo, y cabello negro como la noche lo llevaba alborotado.

¿?: Solo esperemos q dentro de poco tiempo el se controle perfectamente no es asi Shinagoku?

Shinagoku: Si, tienes razón Justin.

Justin: Este es el comienzo del fin JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Y su risa fue tan macabra q hizo q la aves del bosque salieran despavoridas por el miedo.

Continuara........................................

Que les pareció, loco verdad, imagínense que da locoloco= la lokera de la vaca loca jajaja, bueno disculpen las faltas ortográficas, mas tarde actualizo ya se me acaban las vacaciones entro el 6 de Septiembre, por q las vacaciones son tan cortas 2 meses no es justo bueno olvidándonos de eso, me dejan reviews si??, por fis si dejen, dejen reviews, Pum ahí me dolió. Joshua: Hermanita del alma son las 3 de la mañana ven a acostarte.

Yo: Joshua no molestes no ves q estoy en mi momento?? =(

Joshua: A mi que, solo se que papi trajo pizza y no te va a dar.

Yo: Que?? Yo quiero bueno gente nos veremos, me dejaran si Pizza, Joshua es mi 1 hermano varón son dos, pero yo soy la mas grande jajajaja, me tiene que obedecer, pero no lo hace bueno byes q me dejan sin PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ah por cierto dejen reviews.


End file.
